BIG BAD HINATA: V2
by Inuyonas
Summary: It's always the quiet ones... Version 2 of an already wrote story. I think this one will be alot better
1. Big Bad Hinata

The first story I wrote was just... awful. Hopefully Big bad Hinata version 2 has more fans.

* * *

It was a bright morning today in Konoha. The birds were chirping, The bees were buzzing, and somne Academy students were walking to the Ninja academy to learn how to be a good shinobi. But while all this was going on a certain blue haired pale eyed Hyuuga was sleeping peacefully in her bed.

And that's where we will start.

Pale eyelids fluttered open revealing even paler eyes. Covers were pulled aside revealing smooth creamy skin. She sat up in her bed and yawned in a way that would have even coldest heart, melt once such a yawn was heard.

She got up out the bed and made her way to the bathroom groggily.

This girl was none other than Hinata Hyuuga. She was 17 years old and a Jounin.

**In another part of the house...**

The morning wasn't so bright. Pale eyelids shot open and revealed a morning scowl.

Covers were pulled back to reveal pale skin. Skin that looks like it needs a heavy dose of sunlight pronto. This person sat up in their bed and gave a yawn that would make the hairs on your neck stand up. To put it bluntly it was more unbearable then an exploding tag exploding on a screeching cat. OK to put it in a way thats more understandable. It was more unbearable than the yelling of a certain pink haired Kunoichi who shall not be named.

The evil yawn-er got out of the bed and dragged to the bathroom...

Only to find out it was occupied. So banged on the door, they did.

Hinata Hyuuga. Currently washing her face with the elegance of a pure hearted kind princess was on the receiving end of harsh banging sounds coming from the other side of the bathroom door.

"HURRY UP HINATA! I KNOW THAT'S YOU IN THERE. WHY BOTHER WASHING UP? YOU CAN NEVER GET RID OF THE STENCH OF FAILURE!" Said the morning scowling person.

"I'm sorry Hanabi but your'e G-going t-to have to wait until I-I am done." Said the pearl eyed pure person also known as HInata.

Hanabi frowned. "You're such a pathertic waste of sperm and egg Hinata. You don't deserve to be Heiress. You should just give up on life. No one likes you, not your so called friends definately not your familiy and most important of all not that sorry pathetic excuse of a ninja Naruto Uzumaki."

Hinata froze in action. It was one thing to insult her. You could even insult her ninja skills, even her cooking. She'd even go as far as letting an insult about her teammates slide...sometimes. But when insulted the object of her affection (Read: Obssession.) then thats where the line is drawn. She was angry. She was tired of enduring constant verbal lashings day in and day out. She let a scowl mar her beautiful face. She was already on the verge of breaking and Hanabi had pushed her too far.

So without warning a pale smooth hand burst through the door and forcefully grasped Hanabi by her neck.

"WHA-" Hanabi was shocked. So shocked that she went INTO shock.

The hand pulled her back throguh the door creating a large gaping hole in the process. Hinata brought Hanabi to eye level and glared hard aty her younger sister.

Hanabi could not believe that this was the same sister who cried if you stepped on her flower, who could not even speak two words without stuttering.

Then Hinata did something Hanabi never thought possible.

She smiled an evil malicious smile.

Like the one Kyuubi did when Naruto first met him.

Then Hinata roughly shoved Hanabi's head inside of the toilet.

"GGRGRUL" I don't know what the hell that says.

Hinata was smiling maniacly through it all.

after about 30 more seconds she pulled Hanabi's soaking wet head out and threw her down on the floor.

She crouched down and look directly in Hanabi's eyes. Hanabi was met with a cold hard glare.

"If you tell anyone I did that to you then you might not want to go to sleep ever again."

She then stood up.

"I don't know what happened to me, but I like it."

She then pointed to her reflection in the mirror.

"Look out world and watch your back. My name is Hinata and I'm big and bad!"

* * *

PLZ REVIEW! I think this ios much better than my first one.


	2. Her Affection

AN-Sorry it took so long...PLZ DON'T KILL ME!

Disclaimer: I don't anything but the laptop I'm typing on...

* * *

Hanabi sat on the bathroom floor, head soaking wetstill in shock that Hinata actually (and thoroughly) gave her a swirly.

Her! Hanabi Hyuuga! How dare Hinata make her face meet toilet water! That's not how Hanabi is used to being treated.

_'I don't know what got into Hinata but I don't likeit. It must be a mind control jutsu of some sort! That must be it! I mean who in their right mind would disrespect me? Hinata was clearly not in her right mind. And another thing-'_ She stopped her thought process abruptly.

...

...

...

...

She sniffed once.

"D-Did Hinata NOT flush after she used the bathroom?"

* * *

...Hinata proudly strode in the streets of Konoha. She felt like she was on top of the world today. Anything was possible.

Anything...

Even telling someone her true feelings about them...again. Only this time She should make sure he can hear her and Pein wasn't around anymore so he couldn't do to her what Disney XD does to Awesome Japanese Anime shows.

You know...kill it.

And so Hinata set off in search of her Blonde affection.

..

...

...

15 minutes have passed and still no sign of her whiskered obssession.

"AHEM!"

Uh I-I mean affection...Yeah Affection.

"Thats what I thought."

And so Hinata getting desperate wondered if she should check the beach.

"Should I check the beach? Is that where Naruto-kun is now?...I think I will."

So she decided to check the beach and I will check if there is a beach in Konoha.

* * *

Hinata came to the newly made beach in search of her Yellow headed addiction.

"AHEM!."

I meant Affection.

"That's better."

Hinata saw lots of people at the beach. She saw Ino, and Sakura. She saw Gai and Lee.

And then she saw him.

"Naruto-kun!"

There he was in all his glory walking with Kiba. How dare Kiba be in his glory's way!

She walked up to him.

"Hello Naruto.-kun."

Naruto stopped walking at the sudden appearance of Hinata. Kiba stopped too.

"Hey Hinata." Kiba said.

"I'm sorry, but did I say hi to you Kiba?" Hinata responded.

"Wha? um no-"

"Well don't speak to those who haven't spoken to you."

She said all of this with that sweet serene smile on her beautiful perfect-in-every-way face.

"Kiba looked taken back her answer. He was so shocked that he walked away.

Naruto was as confused as Chouj at a diet convention for anorexic women.

"Um Hey Hinata?" Naruto said unsurely.

"What's yellow headed, Resemble's a cat, defeated the six path's of Pein and comes after the letter T?"

Naruto was silent.

"Um..."

Hinata giggled at her Target's cluelessness.

"AHEM!"

I-I mean her affection's cluelessness.

"Naruto...It's you."

"You doesn't come after the letter T."

Hinata just shook her head. Then she looked at his face. He was taller so she had to look up.

"UM hina-"

He didn't get to finish on account of a pair of precious smooth lips interrupting his sentence and meeting his own lips.

_'Naruto-kun.'_

_

* * *

_

AN- IM BACK! I KNOW IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME BUT PLZ BE PATIENT. I PROMISE MORE CHAPTERS ARE COMING.

PLZ REVIEW!


	3. Hanabi plots

AN-HEY ALL! I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER ONE! I THINK THIS STORY WILL DO QUITE WELL.

PLZ REVIEW AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES.

AND CHECK OUT THIS STORY CALLED THE NINJA ALL STARS TOURNAMENT. iT'S BY HANA-01. AND IT'S AWESOME!

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga went home happy that evening. Her crush finally knew of her ...uh...crush on him. She just knew he would like her back. She was sweet, kind and gentle natured...except if you got on her bad side. SHe was also a very powerful Kunoichi. The only Kunoichi stronger than her were Tsunade, Shizune, Kurenai, and Sakura.

For Now.

Plus she was the Hyuuga heiress, who couldn't fall in love with that? And with a rack like hers added to her already hour glass frame and precious smooth beautiful legs and-

(An-Excuse me for a minute My nose started to bleed.)

So yes Hinata was quite a catch. SHe was currently sitting on her bed thinking about a certain blonde...

and it wasn't Ino.

_'Naruto-kun...what a beautiful name. I think our first child should be named Naruto. But the second has to be Hinata...even if it's a boy.'_

A knock at the dooor interrupted her thoughts.

"Come in." Hinata said in her serene voice.

Her door opened and in came the head of the Hyuuga clan...

and the rest of his body followed.

"Hinata, Lady Hokage has requested, that you see her in one hour."

"Hai father."

"That is all."

Hiashi Hyuuga left after he relayed the message to his eldest daughter.

"I wonder what Tsunade-sama wants to see me for." Hinata said to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile.

"She kissed me!"

"Well it's about time. God knows how long she has had a crush on you."

"I didn't think it was possible for Naruto to get himself a girl friend."

"Shut up teme!"

Naruto, sakura and surprisingly Sasuke were sitting in a park talking.

What's Sasuke doing there you ask? Well two years ago at the end of the fourth ninja war, when Kabuto and Madara were fighting the allied nations, Sasuke had his own agenda. To destroy Naruto and the Leaf village again. But sadly i didn't happen that way. Naruto beat the hell out of Sasuke. He beat the pure unadulterated shit out of Sasuke. Sasuke was beaten so bad it changed his perspective on life.

And Sasuke's a good guy back wit Konoha. He's a Chuunin now while everyone he graduated with is higher.

Sakura is Jounin and second in command of the medical corps.

Hinata is Jounin and a Taijutsu specialist.

Ino is Jounin and second in command to the interrogations department. ANko being the head in command.

Tenten was the numberweapons master in Konoha, and Jounin.

Kiba was Jounin and best tracker ninja that the village had.

Neji was Anbu and had been for six months now.

Lee was special Jounin. He would have been a jounin had he knew any ninjutsu or genjutsu but sadly that is as far as he will go...unless something supernatural happens.

Chouji was Jounin and clanhead.

Shikamaru was Anbu and had been for one year. He is partnered with Neji.

Shino was Anbu and personal guard to the Hokage Lady Tsunade.

Naruto was Anbu black ops. There's a difference being regular ANBU and Anbu black ops. Regular ANBU were Shikamaru and Neji. The best and most skilled out of all the Jounin. The Black ops were Naruto and Shino, the best among the elite. Naruto was part of the Assasination squad. Black ops wore the Anbu gear plus the black hooded cloaks. The regular Anbu did not have the cloaks.

Sasuke Uchiha had the lowest rank of all his former classmates. But let it be known that Sasuke would wipe the floor with every single ninja I named in a fight. Every single ninja minus Naruto that is.

Kakashi and Gai were legendary in the village. Kakashi was captain of the Assasination squad of the ANBU black ops. Gai is the co captain.

"SO what are you gonna do dobe?"

"...I don't know."

Sakura stood up.

"well whatever you do, please don't let it be stupid. Now Sasuke and I have to go. We had a date planned. So Naruto you need to go away now."

Oh yes, I forgot to mention Sasuke and Sakura are currently dating. It hurt Naruto that as soon as Sasuke came back to the village Sakura welcomed him with open arms and legs. Naruto's crush on her died that day

But he would never show it. Deep down he knew that she liked the fact that he liked her. So he still acted like he did, even though Sasuke was dating her. But Sasuke knew the truth.

Naruto stood up.

"Well ok guys. I guess I'll see you later. I guess I'll go train."

He then walked away from Sasuke and Sakura.

* * *

Across the road...

"So Ni-chan has confessed her feelings to Naruto huh? Well this can work in my favor given how slow Naruto is. Now all I need is some help."

* * *

WHAT IS HANABI PLANNING?

WHAT WILL NARUTO DO?

HOW THE HELL IS SHIKAMARU'S LAZY ASS AN ANBU?

FINND OUT NEXT TIME ON BIG BAD HINATA V2!

PLZ REVIEW!


	4. Ino's Jealousy

Hanabi Hyuuga walked down the street deep in thought.

_'SO Hinata-nee has finally confessed her love for Naruto...again. This could work to my favor. I shall use the Loser known as Naruto to get revenge on Hinata. No one puts my head in a toilet.'_

As Hanabi plotted her revenge she stuumbled upon Ichiraku Ramen. And she spotted a familliar person.

_'Just who I was looking for..' _

* * *

Ino sighed dejectedly.

She was currently standing in the Yamanaka flower shop behind the counter. Ino had matured greatly over the years. Currently she was the second most beautiful woman in the vilage. The first being Hinata. Sakura was also in the top 5...million. But that's beside the point, Ino was lost in thougt.

_'I can't believe Hinata finally got the courage to ask Naruto-baka out. So now I am the only single one in our age group. Tenten has Neji, Ami has Lee, I still can't get over that one...Shikamaru is dating Temari, Kiba is dating a civilian girl, Shino is dating Koharu the elder and I don't even wanna think about that...Chouji is dating Ayame Ichiraku,, Sasuke has Forehead and now Naruto has Hinata. It's not fair! How come I have to be last? I don't deserve to be last.'_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw a famlliar couple go by. She glared at the pink haired female.

_'Sakura you don't deserve Sasuke. I've wanted Sasuke far longer than you have. He should be my man, not yours. You should be with Naruto-baka. _

She slapped her hands on the counter.

"I've made my desicion. Sakura, Sasuke will be mine soon."

* * *

"You know I never thought that It would be like this."

Hinata looked at her crush in confusion.

"I mean I never thought that this would happen so soon."

They were currently sitting in a fancy restaurant near the Hyuuga district.

"Naruto it's been 1 full year since The war ended. It's been even longer than that since Pein invaded. Naruto this was bound to happen. It was our destiny." Hinata said smiling playfully.

"Now you're sounding like Neji."

"Are you calling me Manly?"

"Uh N-NO! I didn't mean it like that. I-I meant-t-"

Naruto stopped mid stutter upon hearing the sound of a beautiful girl giggling.

"Nani?"

"I was joking Naru-kun. You sound like I used too."

Naruto blushed in embarrassment.

"So I hear Sakura has a birthday party tomorrow. Wanna go?" Naruto asked Nervously.

"You mean as a couple?" Hinta slyly asked.

Naruto still couldn't get used to this new Hinata. It was like Someone stuffed Ino's soul in her body.

"Um...Yeah f you want." Naruto hesitantly aid.

"So does this mean we're dating now?"

"...Um..."

Naruto didn't know what to say. Hinata was drop-dead-have-a-heart-attack gorgeous, and Naruto was...Naruto. He wanted to date Hinata for so long but he didn't know how to approach her.

"Silly Naru-kun, of course we're dating now."

Naruto felt as if a heavy weight was lifted off of his shoulders. Eve more than that time He stopped giving chouji a piggy back ride.

"So we are."

So why did Naruto feel like his life was about to change drastically?

Probably because it was.

* * *

AN- IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME FANS...I POSTED THIS TO LET YOU KNOW THAT I STILL AM WRITING THIS FIC...REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED.


	5. Preparations

"Thank you Tsunade-Sama."

"You are Dismissed Sakura."

Tsunade Senju, Godaime Hokage of Konoha sat contently in her office. She had just given Sakura Haruno, one of her best Medics a day off. A year ago Tsunade would have laughed in your face if you wanted a day off. So why the sudden change? SImple.

War changes people.

After the War was over and Madara and Kabuto defeated, Tsunade felt relieved. Actually everyone felt relieved, but not to the extent Tsunade did. She now practiced the term "Live everyday like it's your last." She was a much kinder Kage. The War made her realize that anything could happen at any moment and you should spend time doing the things like as much as possible. Sakura Haruno deserved a day off. Hell she deserved the rest of her life off. Sakura single handedly saved over 90 percent of the Joint Shinobi force during the war. She was famous all across the elemental nations. People called her "The Angel of Life." She earned this nickname from when She revived 100 people from the dead while helping Naruto, Killer Bee and Sasuke fight the Giant Statue Madara summoned. In a single Punch Sakura knocked the head off of the statue. The head flew through the air and found itself crushing Kabuto to death. She could give life...and take it away, thus earning that nickname. Not to mention word got out about her famous line "Piglet's don't have hands!" when she punched Zetsu transformed as Neji. Now Shirt's were being sold with Sakura's famous line on it.

"Maybe I should go too Sakura's birthday party too..."

"No You can't Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade turned her head to the door way and found herself looking at her adoptived daughter.

"You are such a Kill joy Shizune."

Shizune also earned a nickname during the War. "The Poison mistress." Shinobi from the alliance witnessed Shizune's enemies actually melt from a type of poison she used. One that Tsunade still can't figure out.

"You have too much work to do so you can't go around goofing off as you usually do Tsunade-sama."

"Oh shut up.." Tsunade then took a swig of Sake from the bottle she just opened.

"Tsunade!"

* * *

Hiashi Hyuuga was a very intelligent and calm man. He analyzed everything from the moment a situation was presented to him He never shows his emotion on anything...ever. Such is the standard of a Hyuuga. This is why he didn't blow his cool from the sentence that was just said to him by his eldest daughter.

"Father I am Dating Naruto Uzumaki. If you do not like it, I don't care, If the elders do not like it, I don't care, If the clan does not like it I don't care. If you do like it then that's wonderful...but still I don't care. Now I have to get going. Goodbye father."

Hinata turned and walked away.

Hiashi Hyuuga was a very intelligent and calm man.

Keyword: WAS.

"AAARGH!"

A chair was flung out of the window in a fit of extreme rage with skull bashing force.

"OW!"

Apparently The chair found itself bashing another clan member on the head knocking them out cold.

...That poor poor chair.

Hiashi Hyuuga was a very intelligent and calm man...

...was the way Hiashi was described before today.

He only wondered what could have made Hinata turn into this...this...abomination! Hyuuga's were suppose to put the clan first above all!"

Then he realized.

"Uzumaki..." He said with a grimace.

* * *

Kiba Inuzuka was in a dliemma. He had just recently broke up with his civilian girlfriend. The reason being that Kiba had eyes for other women. Now Kiba was a flirt that he could admit. But he never cheated. I mean, sure there was that time his ex saw him walking from a bar with a girl under each home, but he had explained that. He was a ninja of the village, he couldn't let two piss poor drunk beautiful scantily clad women walk home in the middle of the night. He was being responsible. He just had to stay over there house a tad bit longer than his ex had hoped. Then there was the time his ex caught him kissing another girl by the pool. Kiba said he was giving her mouth to mouth. I mean sure she wasn't drowning and was fully conscious and in control of her actions and had her arms wrapped around his back but that was how you gave mouth to mouth right? He was a ninja of Konoha, he couldn't leave that beautiful scantily clad girl out by the pool by herself. What if she needed mouth to mouth?...and she did. Then there was the time when His ex caught Kiba in bed with another girl...naked. And to add insult to injury he was INSIDE of that other girl. Kiba said he was just doing his duty as a loyal shinobi of the village helping a civilian out with her movie making career. Pornography. That had been the last straw.

This is why he was at Ichiraku Ramen drowning his sorrows. He had bad luck with women.

Then something amazing happened. SOmething he couldn't believe. Hinata's little sister Hanabi had approached him and told himthat Hinata had feelings for him.

WHAT LUCK!

She also said that Naruto was making Hinata date him and she didn't want to.

THAT BASTARD!

This is why Kiba was currently getting ready for a party tonight. he was going alone but coming back with a girl. He would succeed or die trying.

* * *

Ino Yamanaka had a busy day.

First she had to clean the house, then clean the shop, water the plants, cook and eat and mind the shop. Then she had to deliver a document to the Hokage.

And that's where she currently is.

In the Hokage's office.

"Ino this is very good work." Tsunade said.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama."

"I think you have completed your duties today. Now you can-"

"Baa-chan!"

Tsunade's vein in her forehead throbbed.

She controlled her urge to kill him. Well she tried...which is why she is clawing her desk.

Ino was startled. How in the hell had Naruto got on the ceiling right above Tsunade without her noticing him. She was part sensor too! How had Naruto gotten so strong? That was a question she found herself asking alot. Back in the academy Naruto was a straight up loser. No one liked him and no one wanted to help him. When the Chuunin exams came around she wondered how he made to the preliminairies. But then decided that Sasuke carried the team the whole way. When naruto beat Kiba she was shocked. How in the world did he know an A-ranked Kinjutsu , The Kage Bunshin when he couldn't even perform the basic bunshin at the academy? That was when Naruto piqued her interest. When naruto had his match against Neji she doubted he would win. He would get slaughtered and be back on everyone's mind as the loser. She ate her words when naruto sprung from the ground and uppercutted the youth out of Neji. She thought he had lost! But he tricked everyone. Naruto was simply a mystery to her. How had he gotten this strong? Was he as strong as Sasuke? Nah She didn't think so. When Pein invded the village looking for Naruto all hope was lost. Why did he want Naruto? What was so special about the boy? When Naruto appeared on top of all those Frogs he looked so cool. But she would never admit that to anyone. She couldn't believe it when Naruto beat pein. Pein destroyed the entire village with a single jutsu, and Naruto beat him. He was definetely stronger than Sasuke now. Even after He beat pein Sakura punched him. Why on earth did she do that? He just saved the village and she thanked him with a punch? the harlot. naruto deserved much more than that. Ino then learned that naruto contained the Kyuubi at the beginning of the fourth great Ninja war. When Naruto killed Madara with his Sage/Kyuubi art: The Bijuu Rasengan she fell in love with him. Naruto saved everyone's lives countless times, and even back when they were kids just by holding the Kyuubi. And on top of that, he was the son of the fourth Hokage! Imagine that. The villagers have been abusing the son of the greatest Hokage who ever lived. Now Naruto was an ANBU black ops and probably the next Hokage.

Only thing was Ino didn't know she was in love.

"Baa-chan I have a request."

"Get off my damn ceiling before I break it."

Naruto was suddenly right beside Tsunade.

_'So fast!' _Ino thought.

"I want the day off."

"Really? Is it to go to Sakura's party?"

"um..."

Tsunade knew he was blushing behind his Anbu mask. He had the mask of a smiling fox.

"Sure Naruto you can have it."

"Yes!" He shouted.

He then jumped out of the window behind her laughing giddily.

"Damnit brat! Stop doing that!"

He didn't even hear her.

Ino had been standing there shell shocked. Naruto was possibly the strongest guy in the world right now and yet...he acted so innocent. It was amazing really. He could crush the world if he wanted to but he was just so good natured and friendly and easy to talk to and very attractive and-

She stopped mid thoguht. Did she really just think that?

* * *

"Well Sasuke, all the preparations are set. This is going to be one big party." Sakura said.

He walked over ot her and hugged her from behind.

"Yes. It is going to be a party you'll never forget." He said as he kissed the side of her face.

* * *

AN- I WROTE THIS IN LIKE 5 MINUTES. SORRY IF IT'S RUSHED. BUT YEAH SO PLZ REVIEW! IF YOU FAVORITE OR ADD TO YOUR ALERTS A REVIEW IS MANDATORY. LOL


	6. Important AN

AN- Hey guys. Bad news. My laptop broke like a couple months ago...

Ironically I was looking for pictures of Sakura when it just turned off and never turned back on.

R..I.P laptop you will be missed...until I get a new one...then it's to hell with you.

ANyway it will be very hard for me to update anything but I haven't given up. I still have faith that my fans still love me.

Right? plz?


	7. Preparations part 2

Konohamaru Sarutobi was in a dilemma.

He couldn't decide who to bring to Sakura's party. He could either bring his childhood friend and first crush Moegi, or the mysterious yet alluring Hanabi Hyuuga. A long time ago he would have jumped at the chance of asking Moegi but once a couple of months ago he overheard a conversation involving the Orange haired kunoichi. And one of the people in the conversation was Udon. Basically Udon said that Moegi and him liked each other. This broke Kono's little heart. So he told himself that his feelings for Moegi were nothing special. He gave up in his pursuit of was then that He turned his sights to Hanabi Hyuuga. The young Sarutobi approached Hanabi and asked her out on a date. Hanabi flat out rejected him. To add insult to injury she told Konohamaru just because his grandfather was hokage didn't give him the right to talk to a Hyuuga heiress. That was the second time Konohamaru's feelings got hurt. Normally someone would have gave up after getting rejected like that. But luckily for Konohamaru his inspiration is Naruto and Naruto doesn't know when to give up. Konohamru to this day is trying to get Hanabi to go out with him. But a small part of him wants Moegi aswell.

This is why he is in such a dilemma.

"What do I do?" He asked himself.

"I should go talk to Naruto-senpai."

And then ...he went in search of Naruto.

* * *

"OH NARUTO!"

"OH HINATA!"

"OH NARUTO!"

"OH HINATA!"

"OH NARUTO!"

"OH SAKURA!"

"**WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!"**

Naruto was thrown across the room, his bare back making a dent in the wall from where he hit it.

"G-Gomen! I-I'm sorry!" Naruto frantically said from where he sat on the floor against the wall.

"YOU BET YOUR SWEET ASS YOUR SORRY!" Hinata shouted as her Byakugan activated.

"I'm sorry it's just that when I was younger I always thought later on I would be doing this with her." Naruto said.

"So you aren't over her like you told me?"

"No I am...it was just an accident. I guess old habits are hard to break."

"Hmmmm."

Hinata studied him for a bit.

_'...I f**ked up tebayo...if she attacks...I'm done for!'_

Then Hinata smiled.

"I believe you Naruto-kun."

Naruto felt relieved. He exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"But if it happens again Someone might wake up unconscious later."

Naruto's eyes widened.

Then it hit him.

_'How do you wake up unconscious?'_

* * *

Karin was ecstatic.

Why is she even relevant you ask?

Because she is a Konoha Shinobi now. You might have read that in a previous chapter, I don't remember but the point is she is a Konoha Shinobi.

And she was planning on going to Sakura's party. But her motives were not that pure. You see she just finished having a conversation with one blue eyed Yamanaka female. Normally Ino and Karin didn't talk but oddly enough Ino decided to pay her a visit. Karin was a little skeptical at first but upon hearing special information all skepticism was forgotten. Ino had just informed her that Sasuke still had feelings for her.

WHAT LUCK!

I mean sure he's with Sakura now but in Karin's mind thats called playing hard to get. She should have known Sasuke still had feelings for her, the signs were there. When he got that restraining order on her that must have been code for "Karin I want you." When he told her he would rather give Orochimaru his body then be with her that must have meant "Karin I have to have you." When Sasuke stabbed her through the chest just to kill Danzou that must have been a big sign for "Karin I want your heart."...Cuz thats where He stabbed her...

She was so dumb.

But not anymore. She was going to this party with a goal in mind.

To make Sasuke hers.

Little did she know that there was a reason Ino told her this.

And it wasn't for Karin's benefit.

* * *

AN-YOU ALL THOUGHT I WAS DEAD DIDN'T YOU! LOL I DON'T BLAME YOU...I kinda was,...anyway

THIS IS JUST A TASTE FOR THINGS TO COME! PLZ REVIEW AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES.


	8. The Party

"Hey Sakura great party!"

"Awesome party Sakura!"

"Sakura you rule!"

"Sakura I think someone spiked the punch!"

"Yeah that someone is you, ya moron!"

"Oh a wise guy huh?"

"I'm a girl..."

Sakura blushed in embarrassment and giggled.

It was Sakura's party and everyone is here. And I mean everyone. The party was being held at Konoha's auditorium. Lots of civilians Sakura's parents knew were at the party. All the ninja Sakura had ever met were present.

Team 9 was there. Neji and Tenten dancing together, while Lee was break dancing by himself.

"Wow Neji, I didn't know you could dance. Maybe because Naruto removed that gigantic stick from your ass you can move as freely as you want."

"Hm, I'm surprised you can dance what with all the training you do."

"YOSH! I"M GETTING JIGGY WITH IT!"

Team 10 was there. Shikamaru and Choji standing by the food table, while Ino was mingling.

"Hey can I have some cake?" Shikamaru said as he saw choji pick up the whole plate of cake.

"What cake?" Choji said as he turned around and faced The young shadow user. The plate was now empty.

Team 8 was there. Kiba dancing with civilian females, Shino being...Shino.

"WOOO!" Kiba yelled.

"Kiba...put your shirt back on." Shino said.

Sakura ignored her fellow leaf ninja's antics. She was looking for Sasuke. She had yet to see him and wanted to spend time with her boyfriend.

"Where is the son of a bitch?" Sakura asked herself as she continued to walk.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Sakura heard yelled behind her.

She turned around and saw her blonde teammate grinning hugely at her, with a HUGE piece of cake in his hand.

"Hey Naruto, Whatsup?"

"THIS PARTY IS AWWESOME! IT'S LIKE-IT'S LIKE CHRISTMAS, AND A BIRTHDAY PARTY COMBINED! IT'S A BIRTHMAS PARTY! WHOOO!" He said excitedly, frantically moving around and somehow not drcpping the cake.

"Uh...Naruto? Are you on a sugar rush?"

"WHAT'S THAT!"

"...Nevermind. You should probably put that cake down."

"Are you trying to steal my boyfriend Haruno?" Sakura looked passsed Naruto to see none other than the Hyuuga heiress herself. Hinata and Sakura actually became rather close after Hinata's sudden change in attitude. So close in fact that Hinata would often joke about Sakura stealing Naruto.

"As if. Sasuke is a way better choice." Sakura said smiling smugly.

Hinata smiled.

"Oh Is that why he's all over Karin?" Hinata said pointing over Sakura's shoulder.

"WHAT?" Sakura screeched. She whirled around and spotted Sasuke trying to get Karin off of him.

"KARIN! NOT TODAY BITCH!" Sakura said stomping over to the two.

"I swear sometimes Sakura can be as scary as me." Hinata said shaking her head.

"HINA-HIME-CHAN!" Naruto exclaimed, pulling Hinata in a ferocious one armed hug and somehow still not dropping his huge piece of cake.

"Heehee Naruto I think you need to get rid of that cake." Hinata said.

"I'm working on it!" He said letting Hinata go taking a gigantic bite off of the cake.

Hinata just shook her head thinking about her boyfriend's antics.

"Naruto-senpai!"

Hinata turned around and was met wiith the sight of Konohamaru waving and walking torward them.

"KONOHAMARU-CHAN!" Naruto exclaimed from behind Hinata.

"Hello Hinata-sama." Konohamaru said bowing politely.

"Oh Konohamaru don't be so formal...Call me Hinata-hime-sama."

"Um...ok. But Have you seen Hanabi-chan?"

Hinata smirked. "Now why would you be looking for my little sister?"

"KONO-CHAN IS IN LOVE LOVE!" Naruto shouted shovelling the rest of the cake into his mouth.

He blushed. "I want to speak with her."

Hinata studied him for a bit.

"And Why do you want to speak to my little sister?"

"...Um it's kinda personal." Konohamaru said red faced and staring at the floor.

Hinata giggled.

"Well isn't this cute. Naruto's little mini me has an interest in my sister."

She then bent down and smiled in Konohamaru's face.

"I don't care who you are, I don't care what you do, But if you ever hurt my sister, I will find you and I will kill you 1000 times."

It was like her eyes glowed an eerie white color. Konohamru paled. Hinata Hyuuga , the most ferocious kunoichi in the world barring a raging Tsunade, just threatened to kill him.

MORE THAN ONCE!

"HINATA'S JUST KIDDING KONO! YOU ONLY LIVE ONCE! YOLO!"

Naruto's statement did nothing to ease Konohamaru's fear of Hinata.

"Now run along little Sarutobi. Hurry and find my sister." Hinata said with a smile.

Konohamaru disappeared so fast you would have thought he just performed a colorless Hiraishin.

* * *

"GET OFF MY BOYFRIEND YOU SKANK OF A WHORE!"

"AS IF SASUKE-KUN REALLY WANTS YOU! YOU HYPNOTIZED HIM WITH YOUR MONSTROUS FORHEAD BANSHEE MAGIC!"

"IF ANYTHING IS MONSTROUS IT'S YOUR FACE YOU 4 EYED SKELETON!"

"4 EYES? COME UP WITH SOMETHING KNEW! THAT JOKE IS SO OLD AND WORN OUT!"

"LIKE YOUR VAGINA!"

Sasuke sighed.

This was the third day this week that Sakura and Karin got into an arguement.

And it's only Monday.

"I BET SASUKE-KUN CLOSES HIS EYES WHEN YOU GUYS HAVE SEX SO HE WON'T HAVE TO LOOK AT YOU!"

"I BET ALL 100 OF THOSE MEN YOU MET LAST WEEK CLOSED THEIR LEGS WHEN YOU TRIED HAVING SEX WITH THEM!"

Sasuke looked around.

_'I guess everyone is used to it by now.' _He thought as he saw everyone ignoring the two screaming at each other.

"YOU'RE SO UGLY IT TOOK YOU YOUR WHOLE LIFE TO GET SASUKE, BUT WHEN HE FIRST MET ME WE INSTANTLY CLICKED!"

"YOU'RE SO UGLY YOU THREW YOURSELF BUTT NAKED AT JIRAIYA...**AND HE SAID NO**!"

Sasuke chuckled. That last one Sakura said was pretty funny.

"They're at it again huh?"

Sasuke turned his head and was met with the sight of the Yamanaka heiress standing right next to him.

"Yeah. They are. Sometimes I just wish Sakura wouldn't get so riled up that easily." He said.

"Yeah I hear you. Forehead can be quite a handful sometimes."

"Try two handfuls."

Ino giggled at Sasuke's LAME joke.

"Do you want me to step in Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked him.

"No I don't want you get hurt Ino."

"Aww you care after all." Ino said mockingly.

Sasuke couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face.

"Well I'm gonna go find my teammates and see if I can't keep them out of trouble. Later Sasuke." Ino said as she began to walk away.

Little did she know that Sasuke watched her as she walked away.

But little did he know that she knew he watched her as she walked away.

BUT little did she know that he knew that she knew that he watched her as she walked away.

But he DID NOT know that a devious smile was on her face as she walked away.

_'Ok step 1. get him interested. Complete.'_

"YOU'RE A REAL BITCH SAKURA!"

"YOU'RE A REAL MAN!"

Sasuke sighed again. It seemed he was doing that alot lately.

* * *

"Damn where the hell is she?"

Kiba searched.

"I know she's here."

Kiba searched some more.

"Fuck! I can't find her!"

He was about to give up when all of a sudden he heard:

"...YOLO!"

Kiba snapped his head in the direction he heard the yell.

"Bingo"

He saw his target Hinata Hyuuga. But she was with her captor. Naruto.

"Don't worry Hinata I'm gonna save you."

With his mind made up he began his quest.

* * *

**AN- I'M !**

**NOW THAT THE PLANS HAVE BEGAN, WHAT WILL THE END RESULT BE?**

**WILL SAKURA AND KARIN EVER STOP ARGUING?**

**WILL KONOHAMARU EVER FIND HANABI?**

**WILL NARUTO EVER COME DOWN FROM HIS SUGAR HIGH?**

**WILL I UPDATE SOONER?**

**WILL NEW FANS CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES?**

**I certainly hope so. Please review!**


End file.
